User blog:J-Gamer9314/Swarms of Bees: Bss Fan Fiction
''' Swarms of Bee's: Bee Swarm Simulator Fan Fiction' '''Bees were never really my thing. They stung me, made loud buzzing noises, and worst of all… the huge swarms of them. Lots of insects were similar to them, mantises, ladybugs, rhino beetle. At least they were better than arachnids (shivers). B land had loads of them though, a nice little nickname for the community of Bee Swarm. Everyone had only one job, make honey. Not a lot of people that I’ve met so far have gotten 30 bees yet, which was the minimum amount for the, who the heck knows, “Bee Gate”. Some legendary BeeKeepers knew what lied ahead. The bees were special, each had their own personality. Brave Bee was the bravest of them all, and some say he once fought off an army of Army Ants all by himself. Shy Bee was quite an introvert, but was glad to help us out. I’ve learned her schedule of when she’s not too nervous to work and is quite a hard worker once you get to know her. Then we’ve got Vicious Bee. I’ve nicknamed him as “Spiky” since, well, he’s quite spiky. We worked in harmony, except for the hatred between each color, and we’ve established a great little business. I ain’t an amatear nor a pro, but instead a mediocre BeeKeeper. We’ve fought valiantly against ferocious hordes of Ants, swung past the raging rhino beetles, and best feat of all, slaying the King Beetle. We’ve yet to get a trophy of the Tunnel Bear. A mysterious yet powerful fellow I must say. Anyways, the main point of this book is to tell the history of the bees. The modern world was in anarchy, an uprising was beginning, the world was being destroyed, and ironically, our technology was not saving us. It was killing us. We humans had an idea. We made small islands in space to save some of the remaining creatures. Earth was on the brink of collapse. Luckily, we colonized two other planets, Venus and Mars. What so happens is that our bees, bears, and other insectoids were placed on the specific island of Bee Swarm. Now the world has advanced a lot by then. I’m actually 113 years old. T’was 13 back then when this started. The bears and many other vast creatures on this island have evolved and mutated. Some say the pollution from the past Earth did this. You know Sun Bear and Gummy Bear? They are “Traveling Bears”. Merchants of this new world. Us BeeKeepers love their items they have to trade. Do you remember when you were born Gummy Bee? Well… let’s say I lied a bit about your parents. In the new world, the bees have evolved to stay with humans. The others besides the Bears are not so friendly. We’ve waged war against them before. Let me see, uh, T’was IWI. I fought in it, nearly lost an eye from a mantis. (shivers) Those sharp “scythes” of theirs are horrifying. I suspect another coming soon, a big one yet again. Racism also existed in this Island. Blue, Red, Colorless. All different yet disliked by the feature. T’was Der kalte Krieg. Blue stupidly invaded Red and the Colorless. Red soon counterattacked and pushed the Blue all the way back to the Clover Field. You know why the fields are separated? They got burned. We used to call them the Golden Patch Bridge. It interconnected the fields together. Speaking ‘bout war, we had The Wasp Holocaust. The bees were very bee supremist back then. Wonder why there aren't wasps around? They went extinct 50 years ago. Welp that covered about pretty much every war in this Island history. Thank you for reading this soon to be read book.' By J. Category:Blog posts